Rage Against the Dying Night
by TheLostMaximoff
Summary: Meier reflects on the death of his beloved Charlotte.


Rage against the Dying Night

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters. I still like Meier and Charlotte and hopefully you will still r/r.

The first thought that crosses my mind as I stare at the body of Charlotte Elbourne is how fleeting life truly is. As someone who is immortal, I take life for granted. Indeed, most of my kind do. After all, life is never-ending for us. How I curse that now along with everything else concerning my existence. Life is truly too short and it seems it is cut all the shorter when you're a human who loves a vampire.

I stare at her as she lies on a cold, metal bench aboard the ship. My love, my Charlotte, gone, taken. The thoughts inside my head are sporadic, jumbled up by anger, regret, and sorrow. Her skin seems so pale under this hollow, fluorescent light. Her lips have lost their ruby luster. Her soft, brown eyes that were once so full of emotion are closed now forever. She looks so peaceful now. It's as if all the burdens of this life have been lifted from her frail, porcelain shoulders. She is free now but that gives me little comfort.

My first thoughts upon realizing that my only love is gone are ones of murderous rage. I should kill them all for this. I should turn this ship around and head back towards that accursed rock known as Earth and take the lives of everyone who caused this. Carmella, the Marcus idiots, Charlotte's father and brother, the Dunpeal hunter. I'd kill them all in an instant to bring back Charlotte. Indeed if it meant anything I'd forfeit my own existence for hers to continue. After all, my life has continued far past what it should've while hers was still in its infancy when it was taken from her. What is my putrid, wretched existence compared to hers?

They all took her from me. Why? Because I loved her and she loved me? Because we were committing some unholy atrocity just by wanting to be with each other? Whatever the reasons, they took her from me. I suppose I should've expected it. Indeed I did on some levels. Her father and brother were human. They, like all humans, believe that one vampire is as evil as another. But they neglect to see the evil in their own kind, in even themselves. They neglected to see a lot of things. They couldn't see how a monster like me could love such beauty as Charlotte. Let them be damned for their blindness.

The hunters. They do their job, all of them. In their own way, they are as laden with sin as us. We kill for survival and for pleasure. They do the same. I would've expected better of the Dunpeal hunter though but he is half-human. At least he let me take her with me for all the good it does me. I wonder now if his decision was my salvation or my curse.

Carmella. She deserved the fate the Dunpeal gave her. I would've expected such scorn and hatred from Charlotte's family. I would've expected such zealous desire in the hunters to bring me down. But you, Carmella, I wouldn't have foreseen. You were one of my kind. You were supposed to be better than that. I thought perhaps you could understand but all you cared for was yourself. You stupid, arrogant witch. You should be thankful the Dunpeal took care of you. I would've given you the pain and torment of a thousand Hells for murdering my Charlotte.

I move closer to Charlotte now and feel the wound on her neck. She offered herself to me but I would not taint her. I failed to realize she was already tainted just by loving a walking corpse like me. I should've taken her, made her mine forever. She wanted me to but I couldn't do it. I feel so much regret for that. Somewhere in my mind I knew this moment would come but you're never fully prepared for the death of someone you love.

Her skin is so soft. I run my hand up to her hair and find its texture equally soft. She was always so fragile. I felt I had to protect her from a world whose cruelties I knew all too well. How odd it is that now I am the one who needs shelter and sanctuary from all this pain. As I stare at her now I feel something inside me, something I didn't even know existed, shatter beyond repair.

"I will love you forever," I whisper to her softly. I kiss her lips gently, the passion inside me slowly dying. I stand there and watch her body, still unable to take my eyes away from her. She was ever the flame that drew me to her like a moth. Now the flame has been snuffed out. I turn and look out into the vast reaches of space. How dark and lonely it seems out here. I stare back at Charlotte. Yes, how dark and lonely it seems now in a world so cold. I am met with the grim realization that my life will forever be dark and lonely without her in it.


End file.
